Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lieutenant Queeg Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** *** | StoryTitle2 = The Black Knight | Writer_2 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler_2 = John Stokes | Inker2_1 = John Stokes | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Dez Skinn | Editor2_2 = Richard Burton | Synopsis2 = The Stranger is trying to choke the life out of the Black Knight for invading his cave. The Knight manages to break free but the man grabs for a scepter. The two clash their weapons and the Knight is surprised to see that his Ebony Blade does not slice through his opponents weapons. Noting that they both have the runes of Merlyn on them, the Black Knight realizes that this strange man is a brother in spirit. Hearing Merlyn's name causes the stranger to pause. Seeing the amulet around the man's neck, the Black Knight quickly deduces that this man is actually the hero once known as Captain Britain. When the Black Knight asks what happened to him, the former Captain can't remember. Not far from the cave, the Black Knight's foe Mordred plots to eliminate both men once and for all. With his magic wand he is able to summon forth an ancient monster made of stone and orders it to kill his enemies. Inside the cave, Brain Braddock senses a great evil and that it's coming their way. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Rock Monster Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * * * | ReprintOf3 = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 37 | StoryTitle3 = The Protector! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Ant-Man is on the trail of The Protector | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Ant-Man (Henry Pym) Supporting Characters: * Ant-Man's Ants Antagonists: * Protector (Gerald Marsh) Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Humans * Ants Locations: * Items: * * * * | StoryTitle4 = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer_4 = Steve Moore | Penciler_4 = Steve Dillon | Inker4_1 = Steve Dillon | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Dez Skinn | Editor4_2 = Richard Burton | Synopsis4 = As a civil war breaks out in the nation of San Miguel, President Gomez agrees to let Garcia Juanilla to let his private army deal with the guerrilla soldiers. The soldiers come out in force with advanced weapons that seem to slay the dissidents. However, these "guerrilla's" are actually soldiers working for Juanilla and as soon as they're "killed" they switch out of their uniforms. Soon, Nick Fury arrives in the region but his jet is shot at by military forces. Forced to bail out, Fury uses his ejection seat to fly down to the villa where Gabe and the Countess is waiting for them. Learning that their agents stationed here had been killed, they all put on local clothing so they can go into town and blend in. Back in town, the "guerillas" are quickly defeated and Garcia has President Gomez drugged and convinced to abdicate his rule to Garcia. As President Gomez publicly announces the change in power, Fury and his agents watch. Fury points out that this coup is all but legal. Suddenly they are attacked by men on hang-gliders who have discovered their arrival. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * President Gomez Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Eternals | ReprintOf5 = Eternals Vol 1 1 | Writer5_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler5_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker5_1 = John Verpoorten | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Editor5_1 = Jack Kirby | Editor5_2 = Marv Wolfman | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Eternals ** Ikaris Supporting Characters: * Daniel Damian * Margo Damian Antagonists: * Deviants ** Kro ** Tode ** Vira ** other unnamed Deviants Other Characters: * Unnamed Pilot Races and Species: * Humans * Eternals * Deviants Locations: * Central America ** City of the Space Gods * Lemuria | StoryTitle6 = Night Raven | Writer_6 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler_6 = David Lloyd | Inker6_1 = David Lloyd | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Dez Skinn | Editor6_2 = Richard Burton | Synopsis6 = The Night Raven just barely avoided getting blown up by a bomb planted in an Italian restaurant. However, a police officer managed to get the drop on him. But, when the officer tries to handcuff Night Raven, the vigilante manages to trick the cop into cuffing himself and gets away. The Night Raven then pays a visit to Albert Feldstein a clock maker and silences him. Disguising himself as the clock maker, the Night Raven waits for the Taxman and his men to come and for their protection money. "Feldstein" begs to not get roughed up as he doesn't have the money and offers the Taxman an expensive looking clock. The trick all falls apart when the real Albert Feldstein makes too much of a racket in the back room, prompting the Taxman's goon to investigate. The Night Raven then beats the thug to a pulp. With the possibility of getting harmed, the Taxman flees back to his car and speeds off. While he is driving away he takes a closer look of the clock and hears that it is ticking.He realizes too late that it is actually a bomb. The car explodes killing the Taxman and among the rubble is one of the Night Raven's trademark messages. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Police officer * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Feldstein's Clock Shop | ReprintOf7 = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 161 | StoryTitle7 = Chaos in Canada Episode Three | Writer7_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler7_1 = Herb Trimpe | Inker7_1 = Sal Trapani | Colourist7_1 = George Roussos | Letterer7_1 = Artie Simek | Editor7_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Hulk (Bruce Banner) Supporting Characters: * Beast (Hank McCoy) * Mimic (Calvin Rankin) Races and Species: * Humans * Mutants Locations: * Canada | Notes = Continuity Notes Black Knight * Why Captain Britain is no longer operating in costume is revealed in - . Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Dum Dum Dugan's appearance here is complicated as he's not in the flesh. He was mortally wounded decades ago as revealed in . He has since been operating in sophisticated LMD bodies as revealed in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}